I Need a Hero
by Amano Unmei
Summary: This wasn't to be in my songfic serie, but ended up as one of them. Sixth, if I remember. ] One warning: yaoi. Or slash, call it as you will. If you don't like it, read ye not.


**Category:** Warcraft   
**Type:** Romance   
**Rating:** PG-13   
**Disclaimer:** Characters and world belong to Blizzard Ent. Song lyrics from "Flashdance". 

This is a bit different than other fics in the songfic serie... because it originally wasn't supposed to be one of it. But it is. Enjoy.

* * *

_Where have all the good men gone   
And where are all the gods?   
Where's the street-wise Hercules   
To fight the rising odds?   
Isn't there a white knight   
Upon a fiery steed?   
_   
Vashj whistled.

'That's not funny.' Kael mumbled, blushing. 'Not at all.'

The Naga smiled, crossing all her arms on her chest. 'I never suspected you, prince Kael.'

'So sue me...' the mage muttered. 'This is a big problem for me, Vashj.' he bit his lower lip and averted his gaze. 'I can no longer love a woman...'

The witch nodded slowly, supporting her chin on one hand. 'Let me guess, you love someone, but can't confess.' she said thoughtfully.

'Funny you said that...'

_Late at night, I toss and I turn   
And I dream of what I need   
I need a hero   
I'm holding out to a hero 'til the end of the night   
He's gotta be strong   
And he's gotta be fast   
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight   
I need a hero   
I'm holding out to a hero 'til the morning light   
He's gotta be sure   
And it's gotta be soon   
And he's gotta be larger than life _

'I think I do love someone...' Kael admitted. 'A man...'

Vashj nodded again. 'I see...'

'It's hurting me, Vashj.' the prince shook his head and looked her deeply in the eyes. He seemed as if he was about to cry. 'I can't sleep at nights... I dream about him...' he paused, blushing with deeper crimson.

The Naga smiled ently, her eyes half closed. 'And he's perfect. Strong, handsome, true.' Kael nodded shyly. 'A perfect knight for a lonely princess. Or prince, in this case.' she laughed softly.

The mage remained silent for a long, uneasy moment. 'Yes,' he admitted 'he is perfect. That's how love makes us see the lones we love...' he broke. 'A warrior... I wish I could be his princess...' he lowered his gaze. 'I need him, Vashj. I need someone...'

'I understand.' the Naga assured him. 'I understand you very well, Kael. We all need love.' she paused an eyed him slowly, raising an eyebrow. 'Who is he...?' she asked.

The mage swallowed audiably, and closed his eyes before answering: 'L-Lord Illidan...'

Vashj whistled again.

'But I know he wouldn't want me.' a tear rolled down Kael's cheek as he sniffed loudly. 'He loves Tyrande...'

'But Tyrande doesn't love him.' the witch reminded him, placing one of her hands on his arm and patting him gently. 'You two have a lot in common.' she said. 'You can never know if you don't try, Kael...'

The prince smiled sadly. 'You think so?' he raised his head, looking her in the eyes.

Vashj nodded. 'You need him, don't you?'

'Yes. I need a hero.'

* * *

_Somewhere after midnight   
In my wildest fantasy   
Somewhere just beyond my reach   
There's someone reaching back for me   
_   
_He'd never..._, Kael thought, turning in bed. _What would he think of me...?_

After a moment, his eyes closed an he fell to sleep.

And in his sleep, he dreamt.

It was dark. Very dark. He could see some things around him, but could not identify any. Clouds and skies above him were almost black, butthat wouldn't be so bad. The shade of grey mixed with it chilled him to the bone.

And he saw him before himself. llidan the Betrayer was standing there, his back to him.

'Lord Illidan?!' Kael called. 'Lord Illidan!!'

The demon hunter turned around, his face expresionless. 'Kael...'

The mage started walking, but after a few steps he noticed he didn't move an inch. He speeded up, running forward, but it was all the same.

The half-demon stood there, his unseeing eyes fixed upon him.

'My lord...!' the blood elf called, reaching out with his hand.

'Kael... my dear...' Illidan's hand reached to his, but stopped an inch away. Kael tried hard, but couldn't grab it.

A thunder roared.

_Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat   
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet   
_   
'Lord Illidan...!' he cried.

Raindrops hit his face, but he didn't feel them. The demon hunter's image began to blur in the fog, his hand reaching for the prince.

'Kael...' he said sadly. 'I'm sorry... I am not worth you... You deserve better...'

'Nooo...!!'

Kael screamed and found himself sitting in the bed, sweating and panting heavily. He closed his eyes, trying to catch breath and collapsed on the sheets.

And cried.

* * *

_Up where the mountains meet the heav__ens above   
Out where the lightning splits the sea   
I could swear there is someone somewhere watching me   
_   
'Prince Kael, we must flee!' a knight called.

'No!' the mage growled. 'Lord Illidan ordered us to guard this area!'

'But your leg, my prince...'

Kael squeezed the bleeding limb. 'I'm fine." he blurted.

The knight kneeled by him. 'No, my prince, you're not.'

The mage averted his gaze. 'We're staying here.'

'But...'

'Lord Illidan will come.' Kael assured. 'He said he will. I _know_ he will.'

The warrior stood up without another word. He surveyed the few others that were with them. Hopefully the demons will ignore them this time.   
_He will come_, the prince reassured himself, closing his eyes as he felt a stab of pain at the wounded leg. _I feel it. He will..._ He hissed, trying to hold a tear. _Lord Illidan..._

Cold wind blew. A sorceress approached Kael and covered his injured limb with her cape. He smiled. 'Thank you...'

And then it rained.

_Through the wind and the chill and the rain   
And the storm and the flood   
I can feel his approach like a fire in my blood   
_   
'Prince Kael!' a swordsman called, hus voice terrified. 'A dreadlord!'

The blood mage wanted to stand up, but the pain pinned him to the ground. His troops shouted as ghouls emerged from all directions. A soreress remained by the wounded prince to protect him.

The dreadlord appeared, laughing sinisterly. The elven warriors managed to hold his undead back, but didn't kill any of them and were quickly getting tired.

'No one can save you now, Betrayer's lapdog!' the demon teased.

_Someone can_, Kael thought, clenching his teeth. _He's coming... I feel it... He'll be here...   
Illidan, my love... _

The knights and mages slowly began to withdraw, enclosing to their prince in a small circle. Soon they were standing around him and he could see very little between them.

The ghouls growled.

Kael shut his eyes tight, prepared for the worse. He heard flapping of wings, but instead of hiw warriors shouting, the _dreadlord_ shouted. The scream broke and hung in the air.

The elves cheered. Their prince opened his eyes.

The demon was laying on the ground, his head rolling at his feet. _His_ - there was the tall, musceled and well-built figure standing above the bleeding body. The ghouls around it froze, gazing at the stone, purple and horned faced. The rain made his long, green hair stick to the flesh. He raised his unseeing eyes.

A thunder roared.

'Lord Illidan...!' Kael gasped.

The demon hunter jumped forward, slashing the undead minions. The blood elves around him cheered, while their prince let a tear drop down his eyes, glad that raindrops gave him cover. 'My lord...' he whispered.

Illidan stood up, his determinated expression unchanged. 'Get back to the citadel.' he ordered the warriors and turned to the wounded blood mage as they took off. He knelt. 'This is bad...' he commented, toughing the bleeding wound. Kael hissed.

'Sorry...' Illidan apologized and embraced the high elf carefully. He stood up with arms full of the prince. He blushed, fortunately not seen nor noticed by the half-demon. He was being slowly taken to safety.

'Why didn't you flee?' Illidan asked, his voice unchanged.

Kael did not answer at once. 'I followed you order...' he replied truthfully.

Hoofsteps echoed as the hunter walked slowly. 'You should've fled, Kael.' he paused. 'They'd kill you if Vashj hadn't told me...'   
The blood mahe lowered his gaze and remained silent.

'But I'm glad you're alive.' Illidan smiled gently. Kael blinked a few times. That line sounded... different than he was expecting. Apparently, so did Illidan, for he said nothing more. The wounded prince was surprised to see a light shade of pink on his master's face.

'My lord...' he muttered.

The half-demon did not reply. Kael clenched his teeth for a second and a look of determination crossed his features. With a bit of difficulty, he pulled up in Illidan's arms and kissed him deeply on the lips.

Much to his surprise, Illidan kissed back.

_I need a hero   
I'm holding out to a hero 'til the end of the night   
He's gotta be strong   
And he's gotta be fast   
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight   
I need a hero   
I'm holding out to a hero 'til the morning light   
He's gotta be sure   
And it's gotta be soon   
And he's gotta belarger than life   
_   
'My lord...' Kael said, disbelieving.

The tattoed hunter stopped. 'I'm not good at hiding such things...' he laughed softly. 'Yes, Kael. I do.'

The prince's face suddenly brightened and the other man could feel it despite the fact that his eyes could no longer see. 'I do too.' Kael confessed in a whisper.

The demon kissed him again, passionately and gently at the same time. As they parted, the mage sighed silently. 'My lord...'   
'Illidan.' the hunter corrected him with a small grin.

'Illidan...' the blonde tried again. 'Will you... be my hero...?'

'I shall, my love. I shall.'

_I need a hero..._


End file.
